TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Networkevent produced by WWE for the SmackDown brand. It took place on December 4, 2016, at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. This was the eighth event under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs chronology. Event summary Nikki Bella vs Carmella The battle was punishing, but Nikki Bella remained ”Fearless” in the face of her No Disqualification Match with Carmella, earning the victory at WWE TLC after connecting with the Rack Attack 2.0. However, in the aftermath of their battle, The Princess of Staten Island revealed that the Superstar responsible for attacking Nikki at Survivor Series wasn’t whom she expected. Still bearing a big bruise around her right eye from Nikki’s attack this past Tuesday on SmackDown Live, Carmella wasted no time in ensuring Bella would have a few welts of her own, sending her rival knee-first into the steel ring steps. The Princess of Staten Island focused her assault on the injured leg, including smashing it with a kendo stick. She nearly had the victory wrapped up with the Code of Silence, but she left the kendo stick within Nikki’s grasp, allowing Bella to grab it and clobber “Princess Mella” with the weapon. The battle spilled to ringside, where Nikki took to the air, diving off the ringside barricade to clock Carmella with a brutal spinning kick. And when Carmella looked to be getting back into the fight, Bella surprised The Princess of Staten Island with a fire extinguisher, spraying Carmella around the squared circle before hitting the Rack Attack 2.0 to win this No Disqualification brawl. However, Carmella was not about to let Nikki celebrate. She picked up a mic and revealed that she wasn’t behind the blindside attack Bella suffered at Survivor Series, claiming that the assault was the work of Nikki’s “Total Divas” co-star, Natalya. Earlier in the evening, the third-generation Superstar posted a tweet wishing Nikki good luck, along with a photo of the two together. Was it genuine, or is Natalya hiding how she truly feels? The Miz vs Dolph Ziggler In the same building he began his fifth reign as Intercontinental Champion the night after WrestleMania 32, The Miz extended reign No. 6 at WWE TLC by scaling the heights and defeating Dolph Ziggler in a steel-bending Ladder Match. The American Airlines Center crowd was solidly behind The Showoff, who boldly risked his career to claim The A-Lister’s title at No Mercy back in October, but The Miz gleefully silenced the hopeful masses. After wrapping Ziggler’s left leg around a ladder and wrenching The Showoff’s knee against the unforgiving steel, The Miz continued to punish the injured appendage, rendering Ziggler nearly incapable of making the fateful climb up the ladder and within reaching distance of the title. Incapacitated after a modified Figure-Four Leglock through the ladder and unable to execute one of his patented superkicks on his egotistical foe, Ziggler fell victim to a Skull-Crushing Finale onto the ladder. The Showoff was briefly able to rally, leaving Miz dangling above the ring before sending him crashing to the canvas, but a subsequent slingshot powerbomb halted any momentum the challenger might have had. Ultimately, both battered Superstars found themselves exchanging punishing punches while standing atop two ladders set up in the middle of the ring. In the end, though, it was just two strikes – low blows, in fact – that dropped Ziggler and allowed Miz to grab his title. Having failed to capture the Intercontinental Championship at WWE TLC, Ziggler is unable to challenge The A-Lister for the prestigious workhorse title again. As for The Miz, he spitefully dedicated his WWE TLC victory to SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan, who proclaimed in the WWE TLC Kickoff that The Showoff would be a better Team Blue representative as Intercontinental Champion than its current bearer. Regardless, The Miz remains defiant as his Neverending Intercontinental Championship Reunion Tour rolls on. Becky Lynch vs Alexa Bliss “The Wicked Witch of WWE” didn’t need a broomstick to soar to the top of SmackDown’s Women’s division — just a well-placed table outside the ring. SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch aggressively went after disrespectful Alexa Bliss in the early goings of the match, looking to end things quick by driving the small-but-fierce challenger through a table at ringside. Alexa turned things around, however, when she actually sunk her teeth into Lynch’s hand, proving once again that there’s nothing she won’t do to unseat the fan-favorite Irish Lass Kicker as Team Blue’s female standard-bearer. That savage streak was on full display during the chaotic final moments of the match, when Bliss powerbombed Lynch through the table at ringside to ensnare the SmackDown Women’s Championship, becoming the second Superstar to hold Team Blue’s prestigious Women’s prize. Although the conclusion of her last championship encounter with The Irish Lass Kicker – a match seen on SmackDown LIVE in Glasgow last month – was shrouded in controversy, Bliss was unquestionably the better woman at WWE TLC. Visibly shaken after the match, Lynch expressed extreme disappointment in its outcome, leaving many to question what her next move will be, or if her signature #straightfire will burn as intensely as it once did. Results * No Disqualification match: '''Nikki Bella defeated Carmella * '''Ladder match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: The Miz © (with Maryse) defeated Dolph Ziggler * Tables match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: '''Alexa Bliss defeated Becky Lynch © Other on-screen talent * '''Interviewers: Renee Young & Dasha Fuentes * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 052_TLC_12042016jg_0249--726aa1b0356beb999744e474e8acd948.jpg 053_TLC_12042016ej_0841--d3fd81780165c7b6f3d3ff7092d1f601.jpg 054_TLC_12042016ej_0888--6b22c53fc978e98738fd4385a23fa979.jpg 056_TLC_12042016ca_0554--36afbbedb65e9ac518deb9c919799b88.jpg 057_TLC_12042016ej_0942--16df6753129308db1b389685706d6d11.jpg 058_TLC_12042016ej_0952--e651cdd803ecc0cb3e689ef925ec7e7f.jpg 059_TLC_12042016ca_0571--9949aef33b2589f1136c4d5ecc7d6aec.jpg 060_TLC_12042016jg_0272--5c9e48a35ee4aa82af437f64eac27222.jpg 061_TLC_12042016jg_0284--391f1a8c76b4032093541af265712e3f.jpg 062_TLC_12042016jg_0286--40b33e90ee454c875ebe029f8c863eb9.jpg 063_TLC_12042016ej_0787--bbcd01cae2e8a04254b40abef4894ed2.jpg 064_TLC_12042016ca_0617--356d5eae7f9e99c9ea1c8f6255529af3.jpg 065_TLC_12042016ej_0808--0d5441a6cfd5d4b628113fdcfa8fb032.jpg 066_TLC_12042016ej_0977--8e8567b8100b0db011d182491a0cf953.jpg 067_TLC_12042016jg_0337--1accd9148cc2a8adaee2bd3e6eefa1a6.jpg 068_TLC_12042016jg_0348--d14894d8d28e6fcef4dcb723f420e33c.jpg 069_TLC_12042016jg_0351--5aa266ec69dcb3d4e0464333d2dfbc11.jpg 070_TLC_12042016ej_1000--066622177a985bf6dcf793364053e111.jpg 071_TLC_12042016jg_0352--bf666805a84678b013b6ca6ff8fe5aee.jpg 072_TLC_12042016jg_0356--9221b7e66a44a07930df414d357409e3.jpg 073_TLC_12042016ej_1015--c47d60a9a7a6c04bfab48d6d669a45be.jpg 074_TLC_12042016ca_0590--72a8b0a07f19ffd2be981c8bd9ea03ed.jpg 075_TLC_12042016ca_0597--4881128f03ddb5e61d1da7896927ebaa.jpg 076_TLC_12042016ej_0867--9969b319adfd53262ef63f7abbaa7986.jpg 144 TLC 12042016ej 2829--3f168ecf68b9d5f05ea57c5f52280ab4.jpg 145_TLC_12042016ej_2835--cc81944f4ddae0c5ccf2696f0e9faeb6.jpg 146_TLC_12042016ej_2860--69c7bcb7247f154895b59fb35f027bf7.jpg 147_TLC_12042016jg_0880--929f699c9680fb8da15009e743f707ce.jpg 148_TLC_12042016jg_0884--ae43e75e98386606b1b5877c01282600.jpg 149_TLC_12042016ej_2895--9f22bc3767d96ac95b0d281264bb33a1.jpg 150_TLC_12042016ej_2881--036718969d6ede8eb322d2f7c2cf3c9b.jpg 151_TLC_12042016ej_2923--3b03a1da55761edeed2e18294f47f8b5.jpg 152_TLC_12042016ca_1104--cc6b45f8978be5e11a7295fc0596d69d.jpg 152b_TLC_12042016ej_3142--e77a2b7cc95ec288d2d4f179a8a50fe5.jpg 154_TLC_12042016jg_0901--e6f6b5f04baa02a1c9598252a117133d.jpg 155_TLC_12042016ej_2969--425cd005b21dcaa210513b46c7cde46a.jpg 156_TLC_12042016jg_0913--80a9fab98ed1815f236c136da20a0b6d.jpg 157_TLC_12042016ej_3147--60bc55395b7650ce23ef3cbc327fefd6.jpg 158_TLC_12042016jg_0918--311711791a6e4302a512326e46bdd7d3.jpg 159_TLC_12042016jg_0927--c1ca67d1c1a3a389600ae1fb6286603e.jpg 160_TLC_12042016ej_2995--0043c1556fd24dff5387aca4790d673a.jpg 161_TLC_12042016ej_3005--2a571171946e3e36664b7cc1c936908f.jpg 162_TLC_12042016jg_0933--5ee2633537265a2b1fb4a0f25e8bf520.jpg 163_TLC_12042016ej_3018--53f29459bde4c2c40ffb9558545c4b04.jpg 164_TLC_12042016ej_3020--0a481a963d65f03b3b05aaf3946caab9.jpg 165_TLC_12042016ej_3029--617281e90d105ec0e55586b5ed63e0ed.jpg 166_TLC_12042016ej_3032--2f1cc08cf04c94360f36ef59a60ee454.jpg 167_TLC_12042016ej_3034--9efcd643b5de7cf14a6cf20e3dcf216d.jpg 168_TLC_12042016ej_3044--05204d16e3fa88552c805184b554b507.jpg 169_TLC_12042016ej_3048--496e3ce57727c395bc140463bc260b17.jpg 170_TLC_12042016jg_0940--14176754c488636d6407d2473b715e59.jpg 171b_TLC_12042016ej_3165--8db4f097fa9b1f75b8886f13921f0100.jpg 172_TLC_12042016ej_3202--3bc93608cdaebd153e54d89ac0884fd7.jpg 173_TLC_12042016ej_3078--1993e62966dd0679df27faa5b1fe3ba0.jpg 175_TLC_12042016ej_3100--7fc007372b310a750c2803ff9987aa7e.jpg Media Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Nikki Bella Category:Carmella Category:Maryse Category:Becky Lynch Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Dasha Fuentes Category:Renee Young